Damn Straight!
by BashfullyBeautiful92
Summary: Sequel to Gaduation confessions. first M rated fic, so be nice!


_**A/N: **_This is my first M rated Fic so please be kind! Anything I have wrote about in this oneshot is purely based on science class and romance novels! So if I've got it wrong sorry! And sorry about my spelling and grammer!

333

I couldn't help but giggle as Zack pushed me against the wall in the elevator on our way up to his Suite. I was finally getting what I had wanted since the start of this year. Zack. I grinned at him as I wrapped my arms around his neck, sinking further into the wall. He dipped his head down once again, capturing my lips with his own, gently nibbling on my bottom one. A girlish shriek was echoed through the small space as Zack's hands slid down to my thighs, pulling me up and wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Sorry, getting a creek in my neck," He muttered an explanation before diving in for yet another kiss, "And I really don't want to stop kissing you," He whispered against my lips, causing another giggle to pass them. That's twice in a row, I've never giggled before in my life, but yet, I giggle twice in the space of two minutes.

When the doors dinged open and the numbers flashed 23, Zack and I were too caught up to notice. Zack's hands were making their way under my summer dress when we heard an exaggerated cough. We parted slowly, grimacing. Zack turned, obviously prepared to make a smart comment only to be greeted by a grinning Miss Tutwiler and a Stern looking Mr Moseby.

"Zackary, Maxine," Mr Moseby greeted with a curt nod, as me and Zack walked past him and his fiancé, fingers intertwined and heads ducked. "Zack, a word please," He called just as we were about to enter Zack's apartment. Oh my God! Are you serious! God, I was always good, I went to mass every Sunday, did my work at school, got my priority's right, homework before basketball, why can't you give me a break!

"Shit," Zack muttered, kissing my forehead as he untwined out fingers, "Stay here, I'll be right back, this is sure to be awkward,"

333

I leaned against the wall beside Zack's suite, as he looked increasingly more awkward as Mr. Moseby talked to him and Miss Tutwiler tried her best not to giggle.

As Zack made his way back to me, his cheeks were flushed and he had his eyes scrunched together tightly.

"What happened?" I asked laughing slightly, as he slid the key card in the slot and opened the door for us.

"I never want to go through that ever, ever, again," He stressed as he shut the door behind us, shivering slightly, "He felt, that as I didn't have a father figure around, he was obliged to act as one," I nodded slightly, having a fair idea were this was going, "So, he wanted to make sure I wasn't going to push you into anything, and that we were being safe," He blushed once again, causing me to blush also, "And I informed him that you were right and up for it, you actually made the first move and that there where condoms in the first drawer of Cody's chest of drawers," My eyes widened in shock as he finished, causing the blush across my cheeks to intensify and me to smack him in the chest.

"You said what!" I roared

"First of, ouch!" He exclaimed rubbing the spot were I had hit him, " And second, I didn't really say that, I just reassure him I wasn't going to rush you into anything!" I smiled slightly at him moving towards him and wrapping my arms around his torso.

"Are there really condoms in Cody's drawer?" I asked causing him to burst into laughter.

"First, we need to talk," He said softly, leading me towards the sofa.

"Since when did you do what Mr. Moseby told you to?" I demanded as I followed him to the sofa.

"I don't, this is me doing what any gentleman would do!" he concluded, shrugging, I rolled my eyes at him but sat down beside him none the less.

"So, what's up?" I grinned, sitting opposite him Indian style.

"Max...your...I mean...I," He stuttered over his words before finally just spitting it out "Your a virgin right?" the bluntness of the question through me a little. I readjusted me sitting position so I was sitting properly on the sofa, with my legs dangling of the edge. My facial expression dropped, and I fidgeted with the end of my dress, concentrating on the yellow pattern.

"Yeah," I muttered, "Is there a problem," I asked harshly.

"What? No, Max you've got it wrong, I just, I needed to know okay?" He asked me, reaching out and intertwining my fingers through his. They fitted perfectly; it was as if they were made for each other to hold. "And you have to know that I'm not," he concluded, " And me and Jenna slept with each other, basically with in a week of dating, she's a bit easy if you haven't noticed."

"Firstly, yes I was aware of Jenna's easiness, and secondly, if a weeks considered easy, what's an Hour valuated as? Jack pot?" I spat out at him, I could already feel the angry tears filling my eyes. I was nervous, therefore easily pushed over the edge.

"That's not what I meant Max and you know it," He answered sighing while tracing soothing patterns into the palm of my hand, "I know your nervous Max, So am I, but you don't have to be, it just comes naturally just like kissing, your body sort of just tells you what to do next, and anything you're not sure of...I'll guide you through," he grinned as he finished, nudging my slightly with his elbow. I glanced up at him blushing once again, smiling sheepishly.

"You have no idea how nervous I am," I mumbled, placing the hand that was tracing soothing patterns on my palm, against my thumping heart, "I feel like its about to burst out of my chest," I giggled, feeling more comfortable with him now that he knew the deal. He chuckled, reaching out for my free hand and placing it against his own thumping chest, leaning his forehead against mine.

"Trust me Max, It doesn't get any less nerve wrecking," He added before placing a soft kiss on my quivering lips.

"Did you...Did you and Jenna ever do it in there?" I asked glancing towards his bedroom.

"We only did it a couple of times, and we never did it in there, or a bed for the matter," He reassured me. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Twice in the elevator up here, and once in the back of my car." He concluded.

"You had enough time in an elevator?" I demanded.

"She did, No foreplay was involved," He shrugged.

"Foreplay?" I asked unsurely "You don't want me to...I mean I'm not comfortable doing..." I trailed of as Zack Shook his head.

"Max, anything your not comfortable with will not take place, the minute you feel weird or unsure about anything just shout and we'll stop." He reassured me.

"Okay," I smiled, He returned the smile once again, "One more thing, I know it's sort of stupid, but I've heard...Well I've been told...is it..." I trailed off once again scrunching my eyes shut.

"Max, calm down, your heart rates just picked up about twenty paces." He chuckled, "Are you trying to ask me if it hurts?" He asked me. I nodded my head softly and opened my eyes expecting to see him grinning mockingly at me but instead he looked at me almost...caringly. "Well for the guy, no," he shook his head, "But for you, a girl...possibly," he said struggling to come up with the right words.

"What do you mean by possibly? Is it a yes or a no?" I inquired confused.

"Yes," He nodded, "I mean, I'm not a girl, but from experience, the girl feels a slight discomfort at the start and usually when I withdraw for the first time blood usually comes along, but that only occurs the first time you do it." I nodded slightly, wondering were the hell immature Zack Martin had gone. "But promise me Max, if it hurts too much, tell me straight away and we'll stop." I nodded my head in agreement and bit my bottom lip nervously.

333

Zack's hand gradually got further and further up my thigh as I straddled him on the bed. His free hand found its way to my messy curls, as mine found their way to the hem of his shirt and pushed it over his head, letting it drop to the ground beside his Jeans. A slight gasp escaped my mouth as he slowly pushed my dress up further over my stomach. He pulled away from the kiss immediately.

"Are you sure this is what you want Max, we can wait." He stated concerned and looking contently into my eyes.

"No-No this is what I want, I was just shocked...I promise!" I encouraged, nodding my head before I captured his lips with mine one again. I held my arms up as Zack slid me out of my blue dress. As we resumed kissing, Zack sunk back into the bed taking me along with him. Our tongues meet somewhere in the middle swirling against each other.

I let a girlish squeal out of me as he flipped me over on to my back, my legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as his lips reopened mine letting our tongues once again meet.

Zack grinned against my neck, as he left a sloppy trail of kisses down it, His tongue give extra attention to my collar bone causing me to squirm underneath him. His cold fingers travelled down my stomach and across my abdomen, causing my muscles to spasm. My hips buckled against his as he traced patterns across my abdomen and caught my lips in a kiss. His hand voyaged to the strap of my bra which he opened one handed and through it in the general direction of the other clothes.

"I...did that really just happen?" I mumbled against his lips in shock.

"Practice baby," He muttered, letting the real Zack shine through, making me feel even more at ease with what I was doing. He trailed kisses once again down my neck, he didn't stop there this time though. He traced his way over my chest and down to my stomach, causing my body to quiver. He kissed his way along my abdomen stopping at the waist band of my pants. He slid his hands up my legs once again, slipping his thumbs in the waist band, and tugging slightly at them, I untwined my legs from his waist, helping him to slip them of. He placed a butterfly kiss on each hip as I wrapped my legs in their previous position and slid my hands down his back to the waist band of his boxers tugging them of like he had done to me previously.

He traced my naval area with his tongue, a grin appearing on his lips at the sight of my basketball Belly bar.

"I thought you didn't have your belly button pierced!" He teased, referring to the birthday I had received the belly bar from him.

"You inspired me," I joked, pushing him off of me and balancing my self on my arms. Zack looked at me shocked making an advance to get on top of me. Once again I pushed him of me and jumping on top of him, leaning down beside his ear and whispering, "Cody's top drawer," before rolling onto my back again, laughing slightly at the mixed expression of disappointment and realisation crossing his face as he walks towards Cody's side of the room.

After a couple of minutes, Zack arrived back again. I scooted backwards on the bed and lay my head on the pillow.

"You took your time!" I teased, wrapping my arms around his neck and giggling as he coiled away.

"Hey, do you want it done quickly or do you want it done right?" he asked, using his hands to guide my legs back to his waist. I giggled, shying away as he sucked at me ear. "What?" he asked chuckling slightly at my squirming.

"It tickles!" I laughed as he moved his cold hands to my hips causing me to yelp and wriggle underneath him.

"You're beautiful," he said in awe causing me to stop my squirming and blush as he pushed a stray curl behind my ear.

"What?" I whispered

"You're beautiful" he whispered again. I felt the overwhelming need to cry.

"No-ones ever told me that before!" I murmured, as Zack kissed away my straying tears. "God, I'm such a girl," I giggle again.

"Yeah you are," He chuckles before placing a soft peck on my nose, "And I'm going to remind you everyday," he murmurs.

333

And for once in his life, Zack Martin said something that made sense. Your body does just re-act naturally. It knows what it wants to feel and what the other body wants it to do. My mouth found its way down Zack's chest and back up again to meet his mouth in the middle. My fingers traced circles across his abdomen while the other ran along his spine. His hand slid over my stomach and to my breasts. When he finally reached his target a shocked gasp erupted from my mouth. He backed away slightly, almost asking me for permission, I nodded my head slowly and guided his hand.

After a few minutes past, Zack once again looked at me for permission, and once again I nodded my head, bracing myself for the pain. He slowly began to make his way in, keeping eye contact with me, trying to cage if I was in any pain. When the pain didn't immediately come, a small smile flattered across my lips and released the breath I hadn't realised I was holding in. But as he went in further the breath soon turned into a whimper. Zack stopped going any further, desperate not to hurt me. I tried to control myself, before nodding to let him no he could go further, as he slowly began again, the pain intensified and I instantly grabbed his hands in an attempt to tell him to stop. I sat for another minute trying to compose myself, praying the pain would stop soon.

"Jesus, Zack! You told me it was a slight discomfort," I cried out when the pain didn't seem to stop.

"What? Would you have preferred if I told you it was a burning sensation that caused unbearable pain, I don't exactly know what it feels like Max, I'm a dude," he snapped back. I took a shaky breath as a few tears escaped my eyes. "Max, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap, I just don't like seeing you in pain!" he tried to comfort me but it wasn't working, "Do you want me to pull out?" he asked desperate to make the pain stop.

"No, At this point I think that might hurt more," I murmured, eyes scrunched tight, "just give me a minute," Zack looked at me unsurely but never the less, did as I asked. "Okay, I think I can take it," I reassured, As he slowly tried to with draw, the pain began to dull and was replaced with the feeling of pleasure. Zack removed his hands from mine and placed them on my hips to help guide the movements. As Zack had said before, blood did come, but I tried to block that out and concentrate on the pleasure instead of the pain.

"Faster," I moaned out, once again Zack looked at me unsurely, "Faster Zack, please" I begged, and as requested, Zack began to thrust in and out faster. The pain was long gone and the Pleasurable feeling had overwhelmed my body. I gripped onto the army bed sheets for support and bit down on my lip for some sort of self control. I felt my self contract around Zack, causing him to moan ever so slightly. My back arched in satisfaction and a groan erupted my mouth causing Zack to become faster.

I forced my self up so I could place my lips to Zack's, our lips moved as hungrily as the rest of our bodies did. When our tongues pushed of each other, I knew I couldn't hold back much longer.

"Z-Z-Zack, I don't think I can..." I murmured against is lips causing him to shake his head and deepen the thrusts, causing yet another groan leave my lips.

"I can't last much longer either," He muttered out just in time, before our bodies took over and one last moan erupted both of us.

333

"Well, that was fun," I concluded as we lay in each others arms after, causing Zack to chuckle.

"Really fun," He agreed, sighing slightly as he played with my fingers, "I wish I'd waited," He murmured into my hair.

"Why?" I asked curiously, looking up at him under my eyelashes.

"Because, I love you, losing your virginity is meant to be with someone you love, not some random, drunk, chick at a party," he sighed shaking his head.

"well, think of it this way, you lost your 'making love virginity' to me," I shrugged after thinking it over for a while, "think of the other chick for what she was, sex."

"Your so corny you know that," I looked at him in disbelieve, this coming from the dude who wished he'd waited. "But that's why I love you," he chuckled.

"Damn straight!" I laughed, rubbing my nose against his "I love you too," I whispered

"Damn straight," He mimicked me, causing me to burst into laughter, before he captured my lips in his, in a chaste kiss

333

A/N: _**REVIEW!**_


End file.
